The Stars in Secret Influence
([[dC TOS volume 1|DC TOS vol. 1]]) | number = 48 | date = 2286 | stardate = 8983.2 | editor = | penciller = Tom Sutton | inker = Ricardo Villagran | colorist = | letterer = | writer = Peter David | omnibus = Who Killed Captain Kirk? | published = | format = | pages = | publisher = DC Comics }} Bachelor party!—'"The Stars in Secret Influence"' was the 48th issue of DC Comics' 1984 [[dC TOS volume 1|series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue was written by Peter David. The art was penciled by Tom Sutton and inked by Ricardo Villagran. Summary Aboard the , a bachelor party is thrown for Ensign Konom by the senior crew, with his fiancée Nancy Bryce having Commander Uhura, Lieutenant M'Ress, and Ensign Elizabeth Sherwood paint her skin green and gave her a green wig to pose as Orion female dancer named Geena. Konom does not know that it was her in disguise till she takes off her wig. Nancy and Elizabeth also discussed wedding plans, with Elizabeth agreeing to be Nancy's maid of honor. Arex attends the party despite his feeling towards Klingons. During the party, many became enamored with Ensign Bearclaw's punch and get drunk. Drunk M'Ress then got together with a equally drunk Hikaru Sulu. Unfortunately, in defiance of Captain Kirk's "no liquor" orders, three of the senior staff (Scotty, Chekov and McCoy) had spiked the punch with three separate liquors (Scotch, vodka and Romulan ale, respectively). The potent drink quickly ruined the party, with Konom snapping at Sherwood and Bryce as he became disoriented and angry. A brawl ensues where the worst racial prejudices of the crew are are brought to the surface, pitting humans against the fellow alien crewmates. In defense of his new girlfriend Elizabeth, Bearclaw confronts Konom. Arex held Ensign Bearclaw back from fighting Konom, but then got into a fight with Bearclaw when he called him a octopus. Many crewmembers join the fray, which ends when Captain Kirk arrived and was injured by a flying bottle. The incident led Kirk to reconsider discipline in his crew. Not long thereafter, the Enterprise receives word that a Klingon science outpost has been attacked...by a Federation starship. References Characters Regular :James T. Kirk • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Pavel Chekov • Leonard McCoy • Nyota Uhura • Montgomery Scott • Arex • Shiboline M'Ress Other :"Moron" • Ketar • Konom • William Bearclaw • Nancy Bryce/"Geena" • Elizabeth Sherwood Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) Locations :Miraud Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Klingon • Triexian • Caitian • Orion States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Klingon Empire Ranks and titles :captain • commanding officer • commander • executive officer • lieutenant • Ensign • officer Technology and weapons Other references :bagpipes • Bachelor party Appendices Images file:dC1 48.jpg file:bagpipes DC Comics.jpg file:nB as G.jpg Connections | before = #47: Idol Threats | after = #49: Aspiring to be Angels }} category:tOS comics